User talk:Lasaro Ginjou
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tempest Turn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Talk) 13:42, 2012 November 23 Again, from the beginning. As you might have seen I've re-established the 3 pages in question. Feel free to read through them. I hope this resolves the clash and that this is how you wanted the pages to look like. I... I am the King!Talk 00:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat If any questions should occur, join me on the Wikia's' chat, or just to have a friendly take. Whatever you need ;-P I... I am the King!Talk 17:02, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : Well I see the chat but your are not there as an online. So how exactly do I chat with YOU? Well I'll gibe it a try now and I'll figure it out I guess. :-P - - -Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 17:05, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the reformat! Thanks again for helping me out on the giant reformat our wikia has gone though on the last day of 2012! If I had to deal with the re-linking of all the pages I would have gone mad, seeing as I also did major revisions to the Wikia's' Category system. I... I am the King!Talk 03:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) : I'm glad I helped. Let's have a nice new year. - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 09:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) References To combine references: 1. One of the references must be a full reference of the form references information 2. All other uses must use the form This is so that you don't repeat the same information all over the page unnecessarily, and won't mistakenly edit the wrong reference if you need to change something. You can also add a reference onto a reference if you use But that gets very hairy. If you want to add other types of references and footnotes, you can type-specify refs ie: Mach 1 is the speed of sound or if you use it multiple times: Mach 1 is the speed of sound So if you wanted to add a reference to a footnote: Mach 1 is the speed of sound or if you use it multiple times: Mach 1 is the speed of sound -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 09:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :See Freezing Wiki:Sand box -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 10:09, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, I got that backwards (it's been a few years since I nested references), it should be: :::-- ForestMonthZero (talk) 07:14, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for taking the trouble of posting it to my talk page as well. But you don't really have to post it twice. Isn't it just troublesome for you? I would be able to see it even if you only posted once in Grimmjow's talk page alone. Thanks anyway though. Other people don't even try to discuss about things and you even posted it twice. These are the kind of people that can actually work as a team to get thing going. Well as for the references now: : As the "footnote" and "name" references i meant above That since we are not going as far as explaining thinks IN the references then the "footnote" references are not really necessary here. And having a 1 for instances in the article I think you be troublesome. But with the "name" references if we have a reference numbered as 1 in the reference list then it would appear as 1 in the text as many times as we use it. That is why I used the "name" references in the Volt Texture's case. You did take the time of explaining it in detail but what is YOUR opinion in this? Do you think we should use "name" or "footnote" references? - - - Lasaro Ginjou (talk) 10:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I would use footnotes to explain things (such as what Mach numbers are, how a Mach number isn't a fixed speed) I would reference footnotes that needed them. This would segregate footnotes from references. Extended quotes can be another type of note, say, "group=quote". You should always use the name parameter, regardless of what kind of ref-tag it is. named-refs are not mutually exclusive with footnotes, as I showed in the sandbox page, where a footnote is used in more than one location. "name" is just a way to reuse a ref-tag item. The "group" parameter indicates the type of ref-tag. If it is missing, it is the default type, defining other types require filling it out. You don't have to call it anything I showed in the example, you could call it "group=superman" and "group=wonderwoman" instead if you wanted. All that needs is a matching at the bottom of the page. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 06:17, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Skins As you're going around changing the appearance of the wiki, you might also want to inpsect it under other skins, and make various tweaks needed to make it work with the other skins that Wikia uses. If you add this to /* start -- Change Skin Button "skinButtons" */ importScript('MediaWiki:Common.js/skinButtons.js'); /* end -- Change Skin Button "skinButtons" */ And then add this /* start -- import common JS */ importScript('User:Lasaro Ginjou/common.js'); /* end -- import common JS */ to and NOTE: This script is *beta* software. -- ForestMonthZero (talk) 06:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC)